Naruto where did you go?
by Darth Azrael
Summary: What if Hinata was married to Naruto but suddenly left him then decided to work it out. complete plz RxR. Crappiest summary ever.
1. Where'd You Go

Where'd You Go:

A Naruto song fic

_I can't believe it happened. I'm still in shock. Hinata, my wife of eight years left me. No note. No message. No nothing. I'm living with my friend Sasuke and his fiancé Sakura. They said it's alright but I feel like such a freeloader. No matter how much I try I can't forget that day I came home to an empty house._

One Month Ago

A motorcycle rolls down the street of a suburban neighborhood. It turns into a driveway and the driver kills the engine. The kickstand creaks as he puts it down . He takes his helmet off of his spiky blonde hair and pulls his riding goggles off his head and puts them in his helmet. His key's jingle as he jogs up the stairs to his house and opens the door. He expected to hear the radio, Hinata usually listened to the radio when she was home, but the only thing he heard was his own breathing.

"Hello?", he said:

**Checked the clock when I got home realized I was alone. Sat for hours by the window wonderin' where did you go? Couldn't eat or sleep at all took the pictures off the wall. Paced the place as time moved slow and I'm wondering where did you go?**

**Where did you go? **

**Where did you go?**

**I wanna know.**

**Lit a cigarette I couldn't smoke. Wound the clock until it broke. Went to bed then took a shower. Stared at TV for an hour. Did the dishes made the bed, read a book I've never read. Any minute, you will show and I'm wondering where did you go?**

**Where did you go? Where did you go?**

**I wanna know.**

**Where did you go?**

**Where did you go?**

**Where did you go?**

**Where did you go?**

**I opened the fridge I opened a beer and played a tape I couldn't hear. Emptiness began to grow and I'm wondering where did you go? Watched the sun come up from the back stairs. Thought about the last few years. I lost control I screamed I cried. I punched a pole and went inside. Packed my things and called a friend. Wished this emptiness would end. Wrote a note then tore it up. Poured the beer into a cup. Sat on the couch. Drank it slow. Wondering where did you go? I realized, I couldn't stay, grabbed my things and went away.**

**Where did you go? **

**Where did you go?**

**I wanna know!**

Naruto walked down the stairs as Sasuke's car pulled up the drive way. He tossed his stuff in the trunk and got in the passenger seat. Sasuke turned to him as they drove away. "So she just up and left?", he asked. "Pretty much", said Naruto. Sasuke shrugged. "What are you gonna do now?", he asked. "Not sure", was Naruto's reply. "I'm gonna need a place to stay until I can get an apartment." "Your leaving Hinata the house?", Sasuke asked. Naruto gave him an angry look. "Of course! I'm not just gonna toss her out on her ass. Back in high school she was the only person who was actually nice to me.", Naruto said. He let out a small chuckle. "Back when you were an asshole playboy.", he said. Sasuke gave him a smack in the head. "I'll admit I was an asshole but I was never a playboy", he said. Naruto elbowed Sasuke as his car rolled into his driveway. Naruto noticed where they were. "What are we doing here?", Naruto asked as they got out of the car. Sasuke popped the trunk and Naruto grabbed his stuff. "You can stay with us until you get your own place. But for now make yourself at home.", Sasuke said as he walked up the stairs and opened the door. "Thanks man.", said Naruto as he looked at the early morning sky. _Hinata,_ he thought,_ where did you go?_


	2. I'm Yours

**This chapter is based off of the song I'm Yours (which i do not own) and is obviously the next chapter in my NaruHina song fic trilogy. (at least i'm hoping it's a trilogy but if anyone has a request for a song fic i'll see what i can do).**

Naruto sat in the attic digging through the old stuff that had been stored there over the years since he married Hinata. Sasuke had brought him over to collect some of his old stuff since he was leaving the house to Hinata. He was going through a box labeled "Old Instruments", when he grasped something.

He pulled it out and looked at the instrument like an old friend. It was his old Ukulele, a miniaturized acoustic guitar. He remembered it had been during a trip with Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, and their college professor, Kakashi Hatake when he got it from an out of the way music shop. It had been Kakashi who taught him how to play the little guitar he held in his hands. He had also taught Naruto the finer points of songwriting. Naruto thought back to the first song he had written about the only girl who had showed him kindness, friendship, and eventually love, Hinata.

He sat back on an old couch as the lyrics made their way to the surface of his mind. Without even thinking about it he began to play the song:

**Well you done, done me and you bet I felt it**

**I tried to be chill but your so hot that I melted**

**I fell right through the cracks, and now I'm tryin' to get back**

**Before the cool done run out I'll be given it my bestest**

**And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention**

**I guess it's again my turn to win some or learn some**

**I won't hesitate no more,**

**No more, it cannot wait**

**I'm yours.**

Naruto strummed the ukulele absently, surprised that he still remembered how to play the song after all this time. Unknown to him Hinata was listening to him play the song that had held all of Naruto's feelings for her. She was about to walk in and talk to him when he started singing the rest of the song.

**Well open up your mind and see like me.**

**Open up your plans and damn you're free.**

**Look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love.**

**Listen to the music of the moment baby sing with meWe're just one big family.**

**And It's our God-forsaken right to be loved love loved love loved**

**So I won't hesitate no more, no more.**

** It cannot wait I'm sure.**

**There's no need to complicate**

** Our time is short**

**This is our fate, I'm yours**

**Scooch on over closer dear**

**And I will nibble your ear**

**I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror**

**And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer**

**My breath fogged up the glass**

**So I drew a new face and laughed**

**I guess what I'm be saying is there ain't no better reason**

**To rid yourself of vanity and just go with the seasons**

**It's what we aim to do**

**Our name is our virtue**

**But I won't hesitate no more, no more**

**It cannot wait I'm yours**

**Well open up your mind and see like me**

**Open up your plans and damn you're free**

**Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours**

**Please don't, please don't, please don't**

**There's no need to complicate**

**Our time is shortThis is our fate, I'm yours.**

Naruto put the ukulele down, thinking of all the time he had spent with Hinata during that trip. The door to the attic creaked open, making Naruto jump. "I remember when you first sang me that song", said Hinata, tears sliding down her cheeks. She walked over and sat in his lap, her legs stretched out over the rest of the couch, laying her head on his chest.

"That was our song", said Naruto absently as he stroked her hair. "Where did we go wrong Hinata, when did we start to drift apart?", he asked. Hinata let out a hiccupping sob and looked at him. "We never grew apart Naruto. I just sort of forgot why I loved you. But that song, _our_ song, reminded me of everything we've been through and why I love you.", she said. "I guess this was just a rough spot for us.", said Naruto, Hinata nodded. "So can we work this out?", asked Naruto. Hinata looked up at him and wiped her eyes. "Well. My sister Hanabi is getting married. She invited both of us.", said Hinata.

"That's wonderful.", said Naruto. "When is it?", he asked. "Two months. And she wants you to sing at the wedding.", said Hinata. Naruto gaped at her. "She wants The Leaves to play at her wedding?", Naruto asked. "We haven't played a gig in six years.", he said. Hinata grinned and giggled playfully. "Let's not worry about that right now.", she said as she pressed her lips against his.

**In the Next Chapter Naruto sings at Hanabi's wedding. I'll give you a hint. Billy Idol.**

**The golden rule of the Gears is: Take cover or die.- Marcus Fenix teaching Ben Carmine the Golden Rule**


	3. Naruto's White Wedding

**This is it people. The home stretch in my Naru/Hina songfic trilogy (unless anyone has ideas for me to expand this). And so we go…**

Naruto stared in awe at the dining hall of the Martin's East, the mansion like hall that the reception would be held in. The wedding had gone beautifully, Hinata holding onto his arm crying her eyes out as her little sister and her fiancé exchanged vows and rings. After the bride and groom kissed and left the church, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, and a few family members had piled in the limousine and were taken to the Martin's East. Without thinking, Naruto cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted "ECHO!!", and listened for the feedback. And received a smack to the head from Sasuke.

Rubbing the back of his head, Naruto and Sasuke got up on the stage that had been set up for them. Sasuke began tuning Sharingan, his customized Gibson flying V bass while Naruto performed vocal warm-ups. Soon their guitarist, Kiba, showed up and began tuning Akamaru, his custom Gibson guitar. The body of the guitar was shaped like a snarling wolf head. Soon their drummer, Choji, got up on stage and tightened the skins on his drum kit, simply named, Thunder. When the guests had all arrived the reception coordinator had the bride and groom share a dance.

"Now if the band would kindly play a song?", asked the wedding coordinator. Naruto turned to his band mates. "You ready guy's?", he asked. Kiba let out a growling chuckle. "Shit. I been waitin' six years for this.", he said. "Easy werewolf, it's the bride and grooms first dance so we're takin' it slow to start.", said Choji. "What song you wanna start with Naruto?", asked Sasuke. "We'll start with "That's All"", said Naruto as he stepped up to the microphone.

"Alright this is a song I wrote just for this occasion. Hanabi, I've known you since you were a little girl and you've been like a little sister to me and I couldn't be happier that you found someone to love for the rest of your life. This song is for you. And Hinata, this is for you to.", said Naruto as The Leaves began to play the song.

**I can only give you love that lasts forever,**

**And a promise to be near each time you call**

**And the only heart I own**

**For you and you alone**

**That's all,That's all**

**I can only give you country walks in springtime**

**And a hand to hold when leaves begin to fall;**

**And a love whose burning light**

**Will warm the winter's night**

**That's all,That's all**

**There are those I am sure who have told you,**

**They would give you the world for a toy,**

**All I have are these arms to enfold you,**

**And a love time can never destroy**

**If you're wondering what I'm asking in return, dear,**

**You'll be glad to know that my demands are small,**

**Say it's me that you'll adore,**

**For now and evermore**

**That's all,That's all.**

"To the happy couple and my beautiful wife Hinata, I love you honey, and I always will.", said Naruto as the guest's applauded. The reception coordinator came back out, saying how touched he was by the song. "Now let's get this party into full swing. Guys, if you would.", said the coordinator. Naruto turned to his band and simply smiled. They smiled back. Kiba started with the opening riff. Then Sasuke and Choji joined in, playing the beat to Billy Idol's hit single "White Wedding". As Sasuke kept the bass beat going, Naruto began to sing.

**Hey little sister what have you done**

**Hey little sister who's the only one**

**Hey little sister who's your superman**

**Hey little sister who's the one you want**

**Hey little sister shotgun!**

**Its a nice day to start again**

**Its a nice day for a white wedding**

**Its a nice day to start again.**

As the band played the guests got out on the dance floor and danced to the ultimate 80's song. Even Hinata was dancing, she was usually a wall flower at things like this unless Naruto was dancing with her. Even Hiashi, Hinata's father, was dancing. He had never liked the music Naruto and his band played, which proved how much his standing with Hinata's father had improved.

**Hey little sister what have you done**

**Hey little sister who's the only one**

**I've been away for so long (so long)**

**I've been away for so long (so long)**

**I let you go for so long**

**Its a nice day to start again (come on)**

**Its a nice day for a white wedding**

**Its a nice day to start again.**

**(pick it up)Take me back home**

**There is nothin fair in this world girl**

**There is nothin safe in this world**

**And there's nothin sure in this world**

**And theres nothin pure in this world**

**Look for something left in this world**

**Start again**

**Come on**

**Its a nice day for a white wedding**

**Its a nice day to start again.**

As the song ended the guests applauded again while some laughed at what they thought was a very funny joke. After a few more songs Naruto said: "We're gonna let the DJ handle the rest of the reception if you don't mind." he and the rest of the band got off the stage and the DJ set up his equipment and started playing songs to keep the party going. Hanabi rushed over to him and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. "That was great Naruto, thank you for playing here tonight.", said Hanabi as she kissed him on the cheek again.

Naruto smiled. "Anytime Hanabi.", he said. The rest of the night passed by quickly and after many dances, both slow and fast, most of the guests had gone and the reception was declared over and the band members started dismantling their equipment. After saying their final goodbye's (Naruto's goodbye involving a box of condoms, a tube of lube, and two tickets to Hawaii, which got him a smack to the head from Hinata of all people) Naruto and Hinata drove home, Hinata still red in the face from Naruto's little stunt.

Hinata finally broke the silence. "That wasn't funny.", she said. As if that sentence was a trigger , Naruto burst out laughing. "It was so.", he was able to say between his fits of laughter. After getting himself under control, Naruto finally said as he pulled into their driveway: "I still got another box of condoms if your so upset." Hinata looked at him and Naruto gave her his best smile. Hinata's eyes got cloudy and Naruto knew what was coming next. She practically jumped at him as he opened the door, ramming her lips against his and pulling at the buttons on his shirt. Naruto smiled into the kiss and closed the door.

**That's it people, it's finally over. Read and review if you want I really only care if you read it. If you have any ideas on how I can expand this, send me a message and I'll see what I can do.**

**I bring Lord Vader's enemies to justice. Now so do you.- Starkiller to Juno Eclipse on their way to assassinate Jedi Master Rahm Kota.**


End file.
